staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 lutego 1993
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla najmłodszych 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton pedagogiczny dla rodziców 10.00 "Kot" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (powt. z wtorku) 11.30 Dalecy a bliscy - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15-16.00 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.15 Magazyn notowań: Z wizytą w Danii, Firuandii i Niemczech 12.45 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z ortografią "H" czy "CH" - powtórka 13.05 "Sztuka świata zachodniego": "Dziedziny świata. Narodziny baroku" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13.35 Paryskie cmentarze - film dok. Dariusza Baliszewskiego 14.05 Nie tylko siedem cudów świata: Groby faraonów 14.35 Wielkie spory Polaków: Demokomunizacja 15.00 Pan Adam - Obraz 10, czyli "Dlaczego ten utwór mnie zafascynował" 15.25 Czytane inaczej "Ludzie bezdomni". 15.30 Sensacje XX wieku. Osaczeni (2). Wymierzanie sprawiedliwości zbrodniarzom hitlerowskim w Norymberdze 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Teleferie: Superzima oraz film prod. angielskiej z serii "Kroniki z Natni": "Srebrne krzesło" (6-ost.) 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Na wariackich papierach" (18) - serial prod. USA 18.15 Klinika Zdrowego Człowieka 18.35 My i świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio Sport: mecz piłki nożnej (liga hiszpańska) Real Madryt - FC Barcelona 22.00 Z życia wzięte 22.30 Leksykon Polskiej Muzyki Rozrywkowej (158) - "T" "Trubadurzy" 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Muzyczna Jedynka - magazyn muzyczny 23.05 Jutro w programie 23.10 "Najważniejszy dzień życia" (2) - film TP 0.10 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Przygody Hucka Finna" (5): "Huck szuka skarbów" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 9.10 "Pokolenia" (274) - serial prod. USA 9.35 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 Język angielski (15) 10.30 Język niemiecki (15) 11.00-12.15 Halo ferie 11.00 Opowieści kapitana Misia 11.05 "Zadziwiający świat zwierząt" (7) - serial prod. angielskiej 11.35 Opowieści kapitana Misia 11.40 Konin '92 (3) - festiwal piosenki dziedęcej 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Studio Sport. Gem, set, mecz - magazyn tenisowy 16.50 Losowanie totolotka 16.55 "Przygody Hucka Finna" (5) "Huck szuka skarbów" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej (powt.) 17.20 Meandry architektury: Łazienka 17.40 Giełda - magażyn kupców i przemysłowców 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.35 "Pokolenia" (274) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 19.00 Marian Opania w Stodole (2) 19.30 Wysocki po norwesku. Jorn Simen Overli (śpiew i gitara) i Zbigniew Lapiński (śpiew i fortepian) 20.00 "Cywilny front" (14-ost.) - serial prod. USA 20.50 Cenie życia 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Express reporterów 22.00 Teatr Dwójki: David Pownall "Kurs mistrzowski". 23.05 "Dwa życiorysy" - film dok. 23.35 "Widmo" - film dok. Witolda Iwaszkiewicza 24.00 Panorama TV 3 Gdańsk 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Pętla czasu 16.45 Muzyczny quiz 17.00 Candid Camera - program satyr. 17.30 „Klementynka" - serial 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 Studio reklamowe 18.45 Weekend z wędką 19.00 „Riviera" - serial 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.05 Dozwolone od lat 40 20.15 „Czterdziestolatek" - film 21.15 Kamerton - mag. muzyki klasycznej 21.35 Magazyn katolicki 22.05 Panorama 22.10 Program na czwartek PolSat 16:30 Don Kichot (odc. 3) - hiszpański serial anim. 16:55 Och, Karol! - polski film fab. 18:35 Z cyklu: Mistrzowie polskiego dokumentu: Na torach, reż. Bohdan Kosiński 18:45 Pożegnanie 23:15 Poszukiwany żywy lub martwy (odc. 3) - serial, western USA 23:40 Racja stanu - fr. film fab. 01:15 Pożegnanie Sky One 6.00 D.J.Kat Show - program dla dzieci 8.55 Cartoons - filmy rysunkowe 9.30 The Pyramide Game -telegra 10.00 Strik it rich - telequiz 10.30 Piękni i bogaci - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Młodzi i namiętni - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Falcon Crest - serial obyczajowy 13.00 E Street - serial 13.30 Another World - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Santa Barbara 14.45 Maude - serial 15.15 D.J.Kat Show - program dla dzieci 17.00 Star Trek - serial 18.00 Rescue - serial o wydarzeniach z życia wziętych 18.30 E Street - serial 19.00 Alf - serial kom. 19.30 Więzy rodzinne - serial komediowy 20.00 S.I.B.S. - serial obyczajowy 20.30 Okrągły stół - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Posterunek przy Hill Street - kolejne odcinki znanego nam już wcześniej serialu policyjnego 22.30 Studs - telegra 23.00 Star Trek - serial MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - poranne, trzygodzinne spotkanie z Rebeccą de Ruvo i muzyką, którą wybrała wprowadzi wszystkich w miły nastrój 10.00 Paul King prezentuje - 180 minut świetnej muzyki w dobrym wykonaniu 13.00 Simone prezentuje hity 16.00 Greatest Hits - klasyczne videoclipy 17.00 Raport Coca-Coli 17.15 Magazyn filmowy 17.30 News at night 17.45 3 From 1 - 3 hity jednego wykonawcy 18.00 Prawdziwy świat - 5. odcinek serialu 18.30 Prime - premiery - program Pip Dann 20.00 Zadzwoń do MTV - teledyski na życzenie widzów, numer telefonu: 0044 483 46 1061 20.30 Most Wanted - Ray Cokes prezentuje najnowsze hity oraz rozmawia z telewidzami 22.00 Greates Hits - spotkanie z klasyką muzyki młodzieżowej 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn filmowy - prowadzi Pip Dann 23.30 News at night 23.45 3 From 1 0.00 Post modern 2.00 Kristiane Backer 3.00 Yo! MTV raps 4.00 Videoclipy nocą RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 9.00 Dr Marcus Welby 10.00 Piękni i bogaci - serial obycz. USA 10.30 Cena jest gorąca 11.00 Ryzykowne! 11.00 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów - serial famil. USA 13.15 Santa Barbara 14.05 Ostry dyżur 15.00 Morderstwo to jej hobby 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem - serial komed. USA 17.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka - serial obycz. USA 18.00 Elf 99 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv 19.45 Dobre, złe czasy - niem. serial komed. 20.15 Złote runo - film przygodowy prod. USA 22.15 Stern TV 23.15 Gottschalk 0.00 Akurat Alaska! 1.05 Okropnie miła rodzinka 1.40 Kto tu jest szefem 2.10 Hans Meiser 3.10 Explosiv - magazyn Barbary Eligman 3.35 Morderstwo to jej hobby 4.30 Dobre, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 - magazyn młodzieżowy live. Sat 1 5.30 Magazyn regionalny 6.00 Dzień dobry - TV śniadaniowa 8.40 Imperium Colbych - serial famil. USA 9.30 Młodzi i namiętni - serial obycz. USA 10.25 Los włóczęgów - film niem. z 1936 r. 11.55 Hermann - dyskusja TV 12.25 Koło fortuny - telegra 13.05 Bawarczyk na Rugii - serial 13.55 Młodzi i namiętni 14.40 Sąsiedzi - serial 15.05 W słońcu Kalifornii - serial 16.00 Trio o czterech pięściach - serial 16.55 5 x 5 - quiz 17.25 Idź na całość! 18.00 Magazyn region. 18.45 Wiadomości 19.00 Serce jest atutem - telegra 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Chiemgauer Volkstheater: "Premiowane dziecko" 21.55 Schreinemakers 23.05 Atak ogniowy - serial przyg. USA 0.25 Trio o czterech pięściach - serial przyg. USA 1.20 Program SAT 1 1.25 Teletekst Pro 7 5.35 Agencja Maxwella 6.20 Vicki - serial USA 6.45 Trick 7 - filmy anim. 8.40 Hartowie w akcji 9.30 Agentka z sercem 10.25 Pieśń kozaków dońskich - niem. film obycz. z 1956r. (105 min.) 12.10 Ulice San Francisco (powt.) 13.05 Bill Cosby Show 13.35 Colt na wszystkie okazje - serial USA 14.25 Spotkanie w Casablance - niem.-wł.-fr. film sens. (85 min.) 15.50 Hartowie w akcji 16.45 Trick 7 18.35 Bill Cosby show 19.05 Ulice San Francisco - serial USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Perry Mason i bezwstydny Romeo - serial krym. USA 22.05 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial 23.05 Oko za oko - film sensac. USA (110 min.) 2.05 Madame Claude - film franc., powt. 3sat 6.00 Mag. poranny ZDF 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Mag. południowy ZDF 13.45 Kennwort Kino (powt.) 14.15 Austriacki Festiwal Muzyki Dętej "Wiedeń 1990" 15.00 Koniglich Bayerisches Amtsgericht 15.25 Vogel Gryff - szwajc. zwyczaje ludowe 16.00 Hej, Slavko, graj z nami 16.25 In Vite Vita - wino i kultura 17.00 Mini-ZiB - wiad. dla dzieci 17.10 Michel aus Lonneberga - serial dla dzieci 17.35 Adwokat - serial 18.00 Obrazy Szwajcarii 19.00 Wiad. 19.20 Studio 3 sat - wywiad 19.30 Do rzeczy - mag. 20.00 Pawlakowie - (4) 20.45 Moja historia 20.55 Ogień piekielny 21.40 Kultura 21.51 Mag. sport. 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Experten aus dem Hinterzimnmer - film ang. z 1949r. 0.05 10 vor 10 - szwajc. mag. infor. 0.30 3 SAT - Schlagzeilen ScreenSport 8.00 Surfing - turniej zawodowców 9.00 Golf - Europejski Turniej PGA w Dubaju 10.00 Kręgle - gry mężczyzn - relacja z USA 11.00 Kickboxing - Turniej Muay-Thai w Tajlandii 12.00 Adventure Sport 12.30 Piłka nożna 14.30 Sporty motorowe - Stadion-Cross - relacje z USA 15.00 Boks - walki bokserów zawodowych w Brentwood, Anglia 17.00 Sporty samochodowe - Monster-Truck 17.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Puchar Świata 18.30 Kręgle - turniej pań w USA 19.30 Kickboxing 20.30 Piłka nożna - interesujące wiadomości i najpiękniejsze bramki na europejskich boiskach ligowych 21.30 Koszykówka - amerykańska liga zawodowa NBA. Dziś mecz: LA Lakers-Boston Celtics 23.30 Golf - relacje 23.45 Futbol ameryk. - amerykańska liga zawodowa NFL Super-finały 1.45 Zakończenie Eurosport 7.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - MŚ Kombinacja pań, Marioka, Japonia 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - MŚ Kombinacja pań 11.00 Aerobik 11.30 Piłka nożna - Eurogoals 12.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - MŚ O kombinacje pań 13.30 Lekkoatletyka - zawody halowe "Russian Winter" z Moskwy 15.00 Tenis - turniej męski ATP w Dubaju, Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie 18.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - MŚ - Marioka, Japonia 19.00 Kickboxing - Międzynarodowe walki zawodowców 20.00 Koszykówka - mecz o mistrzostwo college'ów w USA: Ohio State University - Indiana University 21.00 Eurosport News - aktualne doniesienia i wyniki sportowe z całego świata 22.00 Tenis - turniej mężczyzn ATP w Dubaju, Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie 23.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie. Mistrzostwa Świata w Marioka, Japonia 1.00 Zakończenie Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1993 roku